Highway To Love
by Corpse's Posion
Summary: Five years since the last episode of Total Drama, Duncan is caught going 20 miles over the speed limit. That's when a cop pulls him over and he gets a flash from the past. Leaving the scene with only one thing on his mind, he MUST have her. (Rated T for mild cursing, kissing scenes, crime drama, drugs, violence, and the possibly of future character death. It's not too extreme. :)


It was a normal day for officer Courtney. She had been paroling the city's highways, looking for people breaking the speed limit and questionable highways scenarios.

"This is boring." She sighed and rested her cheek in the palm of her left hand.

Meanwhile, Duncan had just got done with a drug deal and was on his way home. Life has got smoothly for the punk after being released from prison after burning down Chris's 'cabin'. Gwen left him for Trent (not that he was surprised. She talked about him constantly.) and so far he's avoided Mal like the flu.

"Fuck." Duncan whispered looking in the rear view mirror and eyeing a cop car in the distance. He was on red alert considering he had over a hundred dollars worth of ecstasy right next to him in the passenger's seat. "Just my luck.." he mumbled and slowly pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal.

Courtney smirked and turned on her red and blue lights spotting a black sports car zooming in the distance. "I gotta speeder.." she cooed softly and passed a large white van.

"Fuck!" Duncan spat sharply, glancing at the mirror hanging off of his driver's side door. The cop car was speeding and worst of all headed straight for him. Images of orange jumpsuits, shackles, disgusting food and metal mattresses flashed through his head. No way he was going back to prison over this. The speed meter on his car jumped from 75 miles per hour to 90. He was swaying and passing vehicles like a 13 year old playing Grand Thief Auto.

A normal cop would of called for back up, but not Courtney. Courtney was the kind of cop who was determined to solve everything on her own. She arrested robbers, tackled running suspects, and handle shoot outs. For all these achievements she was know as the toughest cop in Canada. A role she lived out each and every day, whether she was working or not.

"Not today, buddy.." she hissed and placed two hands on her steering wheel, gripping the leather wheel until her knuckles were pale yellow.

With her sirens blasting and her speed meter at almost 80 miles per hour, cars were swerving out of the way to let the cop blast. A few recognized the car as belonging to the top cop and honked their horns in respect.

Duncan's mind was racing to form a plan of escape. He was going to turn off the highway and down a street called 'Dealer's Paradise' for it's several twists and turns and paths for people to flee the police.

With a sharp right turn, Duncan disappeared down the street with Courtney hot on his tail.

"You've got the wrong cop now.." She grunted and increased her speed by five miles.

Duncan was headed for his favorite escape path; down the street, take a left turn into a densely wooden area, go behind an old abandoned factory and come out on the highway again.

"He's going for the path." Courtney mumbled under her breath and took a left into a backyard. It was a vacant house so it wasn't like she was destroying property. Besides, there was an old lady who always fixed the tire tracks.

Duncan smirked and slowed his speed to 70. "Well, I lost her." he boasted proudly to himself. For unknown to him, the police officer was parked in front of the factory, blocking the path, with her service weapon drawn. And went he discovered that fact, it was much too late.

"Freeze!" Courtney yelled, "Stop the car or I'll shoot!" she warned.

Duncan wasn't stopping, he turn a quick turn to avoid crashing into the cop. That's when two shots pierced the air. Bullets pentrated both rear tires, flattening them almost instantly causing the driver to screech and swerve to a stop as the front of his car crashed into a tree.

Courtney was quick on her feet, running and yelling for the man to come out with his hands up, or else.

Duncan wasn't budging though. He was too busy hiding his drugs from view.

"Hands up!" Courtney shouts, "Get out of the car nice and slow. Hands were I can see them."

As Duncan turned he was shocked to see his ex with a gun pointed towards him. He's never forgot his first true love. How could he? He never loved Gwen, she was just supposed to be a one time fling. But she was hell bent on having him. And Duncan thought if he was in the arms of another, Courtney would change her ways and want him back. But then went Courtney wanted him back, Gwen was like a starving leech hanging off his neck. Then went he lost her for good, Gwen wanted Trent back. And now here he is, reliving all the bittersweet memories until her voice rang out, "Roll down your window."

Now Duncan could relax, it was just Courtney. She'd never hurt him. With a smirk he rolled down the window. "Miss me, Princess?"

Courtney's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't call me princess. What were you doing going 90 in a 70? And what were you trying to hide? Why did you want to get away?"

"Well I didn't know a cop this pretty was chasing me." He grinned.

Courtney just rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Duncan was a little hurt. How could she not remember her first love after all?

"You're getting a ticket and a 500 dollar fine." She mumbled as she scribbled a note on the pad and ripped the sheet of paper off, handing it to him. "See you in court."

Duncan took the piece of paper and took out his wallet, grabbing a blank business card and writing his number down, handing it to her. "Here you go."

"What's this?" Courtney scrunched her nose, examining the card stock with the ten digits on it.

"My number. Call me." Duncan winked.

Courtney just huffed and shook her head, walking back to her police car.

"Hey! That's the least you can do after destroying my car!" Duncan shouting out as she got in her car and left the scene. "Missed you too, Princess." he sighed sadly.


End file.
